Shattered and Broken, I Will Never Leave
by MistraltheSkelegirl
Summary: Dr. W. D. Gaster has been in the Void for years, and has come to terms to the fact that he can't be seen or heard by anyone. But when one broken child can see him, he stays with them, and becomes the one to heal their broken Soul. FemHarry, Fatherly!Gaster, Manip!Dumbles. Please Review!
1. Prologue

**Alright, you guys are probably wondering, why this again? Didn't I say I was going to start a drabble series for my next idea and see who all wants it? Well, any drabble series I do is for my random plot bunnies, the bunnies that haunt me, but aren't very fleshed out. And I've had the basic idea for this one for a while, but thanks to gaara king of the sand, this idea ended up fleshing out a LOT more for me. Now, this is NOT going to be GasterxFemHarry, but it will feature Fatherly!Gaster. Without further ado, the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter, they are owned by Toby Fox and J.K. Rowling respectively. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Void was quiet, like always. Ever since the accident that sent him here, it had always been quiet. He preferred the quiet blackness of the Void to the half-state of being he became whenever he left the Void though. He could see, hear and touch everything, but no one could see, hear or touch him. It was a curse, as he was so close to his family, his friends, but so far at the same time. In the Void, he could travel everywhere, as it was a part of the whole universe. So, he would use the Void to travel between the Underground, where the monsters were imprisoned, and the Surface, where the humans lived. He got to see as humans evolved, and gained technology, and saw as humans started losing magic, calling it nothing more than fairy tales to explain science. He was... torn on how to feel about that. On one hand, humans losing magic meant that they wouldn't be able to imprison the monsters that way again, but on the other hand, magic was very much real, and it was kind of insulting that the humans dismissed it as old tales told by simple-minded people.

He watched as those few magical humans left, went into hiding, and twisted their magic until it was nothing like the magic they had learned from the monsters. This new magic was weaker, but more diverse. But these human were lazy, and didn't want to study the limits they could reach with this diverse magic. He watched in sorrow as wars broke out over the stupid philosophy of 'Light vs Dark'. Honestly, couldn't these humans see that the magic didn't matter, it was the INTENT behind it! He watched as the Dark Lord Voldemort, rose and started killing every man, woman and child in his way, and he wept over the loss of life. When the war was won, he rejoiced, for now the killing would stop. But then he saw that the worst killers got free, using money, blackmail and influence to get free. And he grew angry at the corruption of the humans in charge, that they would risk the lives of everyone for money or so that way they could stay in power. So, he left and watched over the Underground for a while, but soon left, for it tore at his Soul to see his sons, but for them to not be able to see him.

So, he wandered on the Surface aimlessly, until he came across a little girl one day, in the most normal, boring, cookie cutter neighborhood in the world. Dr. W. D. Gaster didn't know it yet, but meeting this little girl would change EVERYTHING.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you guys like my little prologue, next chapter will feature proper interaction between the two. Please Review, Favorite and Follow. Have a great day, everybody!**


	2. Hiatus Notice

**Hey guys so uh... I'm not going to be updating anything for a while. I have some real life issues to work out, and college to focus on. Hopefully the main issue resolves itself fairly quickly. Thank you to all those who followed me, you are all wonderful people, and I am so flattered that you all followed me and my stories, and I didn't want to just vanish without explanation. I hope you all are doing well, and hopefully I'll be able to jump back on my stories soon. Thank you all!**


End file.
